


August 23rd

by Beardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Covered Strawberry, Dominant Vision, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Wandavision Episode 1, filthy smut, that dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy
Summary: As requested by MissObsession, the chocolate covered strawberry stars.Vision doesn't realise that the heart on the calendar means 'The Harts' and so reaps the full benefits of Wanda's planned evening....Very Smutty!
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	August 23rd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/gifts).



Agnes was exactly right, Wanda Maximoff did not have to do much to satisfy her husband, her totally human, tall, husband, thank you very much – and in fact – in this, less than an outfit, her work was going to be minimal.

She glanced over at the chocolate covered strawberry that she had prepared earlier, twisting it on the plate to check to see if the chocolate had set – not quite, and trailed into the front room, nightdress flowing behind her to light the candles.

He was going to be a very satisfied man; Wanda had every intention of seeing to that and seeing to him in the process. Hearing the car in pulling into the driveway she turned out the lights and hid. Her breath quickened with anticipation as she gave her hair one last preen and glanced downwards to check that her dress made her cleavage just tempting enough to crumble Vision’s (not particularly impressive when it came to her) control.

Hearing the door open she stepped from the shadows.

“Wanda darling, I am home.” He placed his coat on the coat rack and set his briefcase on the floor before turning to face their living room.

“Huh” He furrowed his brow, puzzling at the candles, before his mouth turned up in a smirk and his eyes were covered by a pair of delicate hands.

“Guess who?” She sang into his ear.

“I certainly hope that it is my beautiful wife, otherwise I find myself feeling rather concerned!”

With a tinkling laugh she took her hands from his face and turned him in her arms, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently.

“Welcome home dear.” She breathed against his mouth.

She felt rather than saw his eyes open and trail down her attire.

“Where on earth did you get that dress?” He practically growled into her mouth.

“Do you like it?” She pulled away, twirling.

He grasped her arms and pulled him back to him.

“I think it is absolutely stunning.” He licked his upper lip as one of his hands trailed down the lapel of the robe. “But, I think it would be safer for the robe if you removed it immediately.” He rubbed the fabric between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a light tug. “I fear for its future if you don’t.”

She cocked her head playfully and took his hand.

“Why are we going into the kitchen?”

“I haven’t eaten yet.”

He frowned in confusion and then smiled heartily as he set eyes upon the chocolate covered strawberry.

“Well I intend to rectify that right away, darling wife.” He quirked an eyebrow at her and reached to pluck the strawberry from the plate.

“Now. Open wide.” He held the strawberry to her lips.

She kept her eyes on his and gave him a sultry smile before wrapping her lips around the end of the strawberry.

His eyes instantly dropped to her mouth and he groaned at the provocative image of her ruby lips wrapped around the fruit.

She bit into it and he withdrew the rest of the fruit from her lips, before painting a line with it, down between the lapels of her dress, between her breasts and down to the waistband.

He placed a tantalising kiss against her lips between following the path he had drawn down across her body with his tongue.

“Vizh.” She moaned, biting her lip.

“Yes darling.” He raised his head from the waistband of her dress.

“I’m not finished.”

“I should hope not darling.” He smirked and picked up the strawberry, offering it again to her lips. 

She took two teasing bites, never taking her eyes off him as he followed the movement of her mouth.

As she finished he cupped her chin,

“I want you so much.” He brought his lips crashing against hers. Suddenly his hands were everywhere, in her hair, tugging at the belt of her dress, guiding her backwards out of the kitchen and onto the dining room table.

“Vizh.” She gasped.

“You don’t know what you do to me Wanda.” He groaned, tilting her head back to feather kisses against the pulse of her throat as he laid her flat across the table, his hand trailed down between her breasts and grasped the belt of the dress.

“I absolutely love this dress.” He placed a kiss against the belt before grasping it and phasing it from her body. The dress fell open instantaneously.

He choked.

“You aren’t wearing any underwear.” He ran his hand down to her pubic hair with a groan.

“It didn’t feature in my plans for tonight.” She laughed at the look of shock and arousal on his face before sucking in a long breath as he ran his hands between her thighs. He looked darkly up at her.

“Spread your legs darling.” She exhaled shakily and did as was bid.

“Hmm.” He took a step backwards and took in the image before him. His extraordinary wife, spread across the dining room table, framed by that exquisite dress, breasts heaving.

He stepped back between her legs and swiped a gentle finger over her pussy.

“Vizh.”

“Hmm.”

“Don’t tease.”

“Okay darling.” He smiled gently before dropping to his knees, spreading her further and swiping her slick pussy with his tongue.

“Oh..” She breathed shakily grasping his head and clutching him to her.

He hummed his approval against her, earning him the grind of her hips against his face.

“Yes” he murmured, teasing her entrance with his tongue before he captured her clit with his lips and sucked it into his mouth gently as she began to pant and writhe beneath him. His hands snaked upwards, one spreading across her hips to still her as the other massaged her breast, toyed with her nipple.

He swirled his tongue around it, listening to her chorus of moans and chanting of his name as he brought her higher and higher. The feel of her was incredible, the noises she made as he pleasured her spurred him on, faster, more. Then as she grasped his head a little tighter, his angle changed and he swiped her clit, just so and he felt her begin to shake, again, again until she snapped, bucking against his face as her orgasm ripped through her.

He stood up brusquely and practically ripped his belt from his trousers, before pulling down his trousers and underwear just enough to pull out his throbbing cock and push it in one needy thrust into her still constricting pussy.

“Oh” He moaned, at the feel of her tight and impossibly hot around him.

He couldn’t take anymore. He pulled her to the edge of the table and planted his hands firmly either side of her as he plunged into her over and over.

“Yes Vizh.” She gripped his face, running her fingers over his open mouth.

“Take me Vizh.”

He groaned and took a playful nip at her finger before pushing into her harder, faster, the table threatening to move across the room with his thrusts.

“I love you.” He breathed shakily as his thrusts began to speed up further.

“I love you so much.” He gathered her into his arms.

“Vixen.” He smirked, stretching to kiss her.

“I love you too Vizh.” She kissed him back, brushing his tongue with her own.

He wasn’t going to last much longer. He brought his hand between them, searching for her clit. All it took was a few brief strokes and she was contracting around him again as she came, moaning into his ear about how much she loved him and how good he was.

He couldn’t take anymore, his hips sped up. He let out a guttural moan as she captured his finger in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the tip and sucking down on it. It never failed. Just the thought of her pretty mouth around his cock was enough to have him coming. His thrusts faltered and he buried himself inside her as the pleasure coursed through him.

As their breathing returned to normal, he pulled out of her gently, and helped her to a sitting position.

He cupped her face in his hands as they kissed gently, calming themselves.

He pulled back with a quizzical look.

“Did you ever work out what the heart on the calendar was abo


End file.
